Lady Gaga/Born This Way
}|Introduction| The Born This Way era as its name implies refers to the album cycle for Born This Way. Although the album was released on May 23 of 2011, Lady Gaga changed her style to reflect the rebirth theme as early as January of 2011. She was seen with prosthetic horns and ridges on her forehead, cheek bones, and shoulders for a month and during the media promo following the debut performance of "Born This Way" at the Grammy Awards. The rebirth theme was replaced with a more Roman Catholic style during the promotion of "Judas" It was then followed by manly Versace archive pieces and many variation of a teal hair around the release of "The Edge of Glory". For "Yoü and I", Gaga returned to long blonde hair. For the final single, "Marry the Night", Gaga used a light mint color for her hair and even clothes. At that time, Gaga made her first appearance in India and recorded her first television special entitled, "A Very Gaga Thanksgiving" which aired on ABC. The first trimester of 2012 was the longest break took by Gaga since the debut of her career in 2008. Although, she attended various events and launched her foundation with her mother, The Born This Way Foundation. By the end of April, Gaga debuted the Born This Way Ball which will run until 2013. }} Recap of 2010 : This page is about the Born This Way era. For the more details on 2010, see The Fame Monster era. '' *Lady Gaga recorded most the songs for ''Born This Way on her Studio Bus and various recording studios around the world while touring with the Monster Ball Tour. *Lady Gaga announced the title of the album during her acceptance speech for Video of the Year the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards. 2011 In January of 2011, Gaga started filming the music video for "Born This Way", and released it on February 11th, performing it for the first time at the Grammy's on February 13th. She won a Grammy for "Best Pop Vocal Album", and in March, made her runway model debut and was the musical director for MUGLER's Fall/Winter 2011 runway show. On March 22, she was interviewed by a Google moderator for "Google Goes Gaga", and in May, was featured in a song by The Lonely Island featuring Justin Timberlake. In June, she was present at the 2011 CFDA Fashion Awards, and on June 16th, the "The Edge of Glory" music video was released. In August, the music video for "Yoü and I" was released, and she performed the song as Jo Calderone at the VMA's on August 28th. Gaga later got her own Thanksgiving special in November, and performed "Marry the Night" at the MTV Europe Music Awards. In December, the "Marry the Night" music video was released. CES2011-POLAROID-GREY 281629.jpg|January|link=2011/January 2-13-11 Grammy's BTW.jpg|February|link=2011/February 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 002.jpg|March Meeno Judas 004.jpg|April|link=2011/April BestBuyBTW 02.jpg|May|link=2011/May GagaCFDA2.jpg|June|link=2011/June 7-13-11 Monster Hall 5.jpg|July|link=2011/July VMA 2011 Performance 002.jpg|August|link=2011/August 8-4-12 LM.com 001.jpg|September|link=2011/September 10-5-11 Jonathon Ross.jpg|October|link=2011/October 11-6-11 EMA 5.jpg|November|link=2011/November 12-9-12 Ellen.jpg|December|link=2011/December 2012 In February of 2012, Gaga launched the Born This Way Foundation, and in March, appeared on "Oprah's Next Chapter". In April, Gaga debuted the Born This Way Ball in Seoul. In September, her first fragrance, "Fame", was released, and in December, she teamed up with UNICEF to create the "Youth Empowerment Initiative", where it was announced she would be traveling around the world visiting families, orphans, and communities in need. 1-1-12 Joanne Restaurant.jpg|January|link=2012/January 2-12-12 Grammy Award Ceremony 01.jpg|February|link=2012/February 3-1-12 Oprahs Next Chapter 005.jpg|March|link=2012/March 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 3.jpg|April|link=2012/April 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|May|link=2012/May 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|June|link=2012/June 7-28-12 Instagram 001.jpg|July|link=2012/July 8-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Vienna 001.jpg|August|link=2012/August 151989840.jpg|September|link=2012/September 10-7-12 At the FAME Launch at Harrods in London, UK.jpg|October|link=2012/October 11-0-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|November|link=2012/November 12-15-12 Performance, Rolling Stones Concert 002.jpg|December|link=2012/December 2013 In January of 2013, Gaga performed at Barack Obama's inauguration concert and attended the inauguration dinner. In February, Gaga unfortunately tore her right hip on the Born This Way Ball and had to cancel the rest of the tour to recover from her injury. In June, she appeared at a pride rally in New York City for the LGBT community. 1-22-13 Inauguration concert 009.jpg|January|link=2013/January 2-20-13 Out in New York 001.jpg|February|link=2013/February 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|March|link=2013/March 4-21-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|April|link=2013/April 5-15-13 Leaving Versace Fashion Show 001.jpg|May|link=2013/May 6-28-13 Pride Rally 002.jpg|June Links Category:Biography Category:Eras